In a related-art air-conditioning system, a data collecting device is provided to analyze an abnormality, for example, a failure, when the abnormality occurs (see, for example, patent literature 1). Such a data collecting device collects and stores operation data on an air-conditioning apparatus.
The data collecting device described in patent literature 1 collects various operation data such as a set temperature and an alarm code, and stores the operation data and the alarm code in a memory. The operation data is transmitted between an outdoor unit and an indoor unit. The alarm code is included in the operation data, and obtained by encoding contents of a failure at the time of occurrence of the failure.
More specifically, the data collecting device fetches operation data transmitted through a transmission line into a transmission circuit, and the operation data is decoded in the transmission circuit. Then, the data collecting device detects an abnormality by detecting an alarm code included in the obtained operation data by means of an abnormality detector, and then stores the operation data in the memory.